Good ole' games
by Bubblyy
Summary: Song-fiction: When Mickie is in love with Randy she knows that Randy has a wife and kid at home but that doesn't stop her. Will Randy feel the same way about her? Or will Mickie be embarrassed and fall to pieces when she hears the words 'I don't love you' By Randy one can only find out.


_I was thinking about doing this about a moment ago, a song-fiction. The song I choice is Nicki Minaj's 'Va Va Voom' and the wrestlers I'm doing it based on is Mickie James/ Randy Orton since I totally ship them but without further of do here is the story. P.S this is my first song-fiction that I've ever done so you can give me advice in your reviews._

Mickie James walked down the hallway but stumbled upon seeing none other than the legend killer, the Viper Randy Orton. "Sorry..." The country girl said looking into the deep eyes of the viper.

"It's okay, listen I have to call my wife see I'll see you later." Randy said, he waved and walked off to a corner and took his phone out.

Mickie just stared at the Viper wandering off into the corner, you could tell the girl was blushing due to her real red face she has. '_Randy… I want to go out with him, too bad he has a wife at home. I just want to spend one night alone. I don't want to play these games just ask him to go somewhere with you!' _Mickie breathed in and out then went over to Randy who was done on the phone.

"Randy! Um… Do you want to go to the club with me later?" The former 5 time women's champion asked. Randy had deep thoughts he was meant to meet his wife and kid later since the show was in Saint Louis.

"Sure I'll go for a little while." Randy deeply smiled and the diva who was also smiling. They both walked towards the main exit from the arena.

"Randy… Would you ever want to shoot a movie with me?" Mickie asked smirking with delight.

"What?" Orton laughed, obviously not knowing what Mickie meant by that.

"You know? Well um… like when WWE goes to Los Angeles or something. We could travel to Hollywood and audition for a movie?" Mickie said with a humorous smile.

The Viper only chuckled at that, "you know Mickie you're crazy." Orton carried on walking carrying his black sports bag with his attire in.

Mickie put her sports cap down to her eyes while Randy wasn't looking. '_I remember when Randy was a superstar in the making now look at him! He's one of the biggest Superstars in WWE'_ the browned haired girl thought in her head.

"You know Randy if we ever made a movie, you could do the tapping." Mickie said giggling and smiling at the same time.

"Mickie, still going on about the movie thing." Randy shook his head and chuckled.

'_Randy I don't care who you're dating… I still love you'_

Mickie and Randy both got into Randy's rented car, Mickie stared out the window singing a song to her-self.

Randy stared at Mickie, "you're a good singer." He said nodding his head in approval.

Mickie smiled nearly turning bright red but trying to hide it at the same time, "well I am a singer does that help?" She laughed.

While we were in the car, Mickie looked out the window taking in the view of the stars but it was kind of hard to seeing due to the tinted black window that makes everything seem darker than usual.

'_Randy might be my little problem… And I know I might get in trouble with this, Randy's got a wife and my ex-boyfriend has been calling me saying we should get back together…'_

"Randy, do you ever think about modelling clothes in Dublin?" The Richmond girl asked.

"Um… Why did you ask that Mickie?" Randy said looking at Mickie with weird eyes.

"Well um, back in your Evolution days you looked good with a suit on." Mickie explained knowing with was true.

"Well thanks, but why Dublin of all places?" The Viper questioned wanting to know the answer.

"Come on it's Dublin, little green goblins and stuff." The former Divas champion said in a joking manner.

"Mickie stop being so stereotypical." The legend killer said shaking his head.

"So Randy do you still want to do this movie together?" Mickie asked while fluttering her eyes.

"You really want to do it Mickie?" Randy once again questioned Mickie James.

"Yeah… It could go bang like Van Gogh!" Mickie sounded excited.

Randy just looked at Mickie like there was a goblin in his car.

"Mickie I still want to know what you mean by that." Randy asked getting worried.

"Oh I mean, the ratings would just go bang! You know up into the sky!" Mickie touched up saying the sentence in a dramatic tone to her voice.

"Oh okay, I see what you mean now." Randy nodded his head turning his eyes back onto the road.

"Yes it would be so bingo, speaking of bingo want to play it later?" Mickie asked turning her head slightly.

"I would… But I can't you see I need to meet my wife and my little girl later maybe next week?" Randy asked in a serious manner.

"Sure okay I understand now." Mickie crossed her arms.

The pair was nearly towards the club and it was silent for about 5 minutes, until Mickie spook up.

"Randy, if I spook lingo to you, you would understand it right?" Mickie asked.

Randy again had a crazy stare on Mickie, "sure." Was all that Randy could say?

We finally arrived to the club; I got out and walked in, in almost feels like slow-mo.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Randy." Mickie smiled.

"Listen Randy… I've liked you for the longest time and not your friend like as in like, like." Mickie finally admitted to Randy.

Randy rubbed his neck with confusion not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Mickie I know—"Randy was cut off by Mickie kissing him on the lips.

Mickie led Randy to the back of the club where no one was in sight.

Mickie said through kisses "Randy, you are blessed!" Mickie smiled still having a lip-lock with Orton.

The country girl stopped for a minute she had the biggest smile on her face ever since she found out she was going to work for the WWE.

"Mickie—I-I wow…" Randy was speechless as to what happened.

"I know Randy!" Mickie teased Randy putting her hands on his chest feeling up on his abs; Randy flexed his rock-hard abs, Mickie smiled.

Mickie took Randy's hand and led them to a sitting area of the club, loud music still going on in the club but it was quieter from where the pair was sitting.

"Randy, did I ever tell you are the man!" Mickie whispered smiling at the same time; she kissed Randy's cheek slowly.

"Yes Randy you are the man!" Mickie responded again hugging Randy.

"Mickie- I know I shouldn't be doing this or saying this but you're one of the cutest people I have ever met!" Randy replied he hugged Mickie back.

"Randy I love you… Please love me, we don't have to tell Sam about this. If she finds out I'll just say it's my fault, because it was." Mickie said almost sighing and putting her head down on Randy's shoulder.

"No Mickie, she won't find out I'll try and hide it." Randy said patting Mickie's head.

"Okay Randy." Mickie got up.

"You probably need to go now Randy, just remember that… I love you alright." Mickie smiled hugging Randy tight.

The Viper hugged back and kissed Mickie goodbye, "see you next week Mickie." Randy got his belongs and walked out the door.

Mickie sat down and soon saw Layla come up "Mickie! I didn't know you were here! Who were you with?" Layla questioned Mickie.

"No one I got a cab here and sat over here." Mickie lied, she hated lying to her friends but this relationship with Randy needed to be kept secret.

'_I'm so in love with Randy Orton!'_

_Alright that's my one-shot song-fiction tell what you think?_

_ watch?v=3U72hzeBLOw- Song link tell me if I got it down to point._

_Anyway taking requests PM or leave a review and I'll try and do it by next week anyway hope you have a great day and I'll see all you readers later, ciao!_


End file.
